Davis Comes Out Again
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Davis decides to finally come out to the group, little does he know, he's already out to all of them. (It started out fun but you end up feeling bad for Davis...)


Hello! This was a trade with a friend. I hope you guys like it.

Small note: Hanuta is a German snack, and it's an inside joke between me and my friend.

Do not own Digimon.

Still don't post lemons, but there are a few scenes that are a little more descriptive than I usually post, so please don't read if you are under 18.

Davis Comes Out... Again.

"Is everyone here?" Tai asked, looking around. "Davis should be here soon."

"Yes." Joe replied, "Except Mimi, and the man of the hour."

Izzy sighed. "She could have just traveled through the Digital Gates, but she couldn't miss her fashion show..."

The rest of the digidestined were gathered at Tai and Izzy's apartment. They had the biggest living room, so it made sense. Tai, Izzy, and Matt sat on one couch, while TK, Kari, and Joe sat on another, while Sora sat in a chair, with Cody, Ken and Yolei sitting on the floor.

There was a shelf above Tai with Soccer trophies, from high school and college. They had a flat screen TV on a stand, and a computer desk right beside it.

The apartment had three computer desks: One in the living room, one in the bedroom, and one in the spare bedroom, so that Izzy could take his pineapple and notes wherever he needed to go.

Tai could see his boyfriend eyeing the computer at the desk.

"You'll live." Tai chuckled.

"You don't understand!" Izzy said. "I'm on the verge of a breakthrough! I could just work until he gets here..."

"Nope." Tai said, holding his hand. "He'll be here soon. And once you get your hands on your computer, you know you'll never put it down again."

Izzy grumbled and took a drink of his tea.

Izzy, being the host he was, had made tea for everyone. The scent of the mint tea filled the air. Oolong was reserved just for him.

"What do you guys think this is about?" Sora said to anyone listening, as she took a drink of her tea.

"Who knows." Cody said, eating a Hanuta from a pen pal in Germany. "Knowing Davis, he's probably going to tell us he is actually going to buy a noodle cart when he graduates College."

"What's wrong with that?" TK spoke up, in a serious tone. "If that's his dream, why not?"

Cody shrugged, and kept eating.

TK was anxious to get this going. It was just like Davis to call everyone together, and be 15 minutes late to his own meeting. By the way Davis called them all together, he was worried that he was dying.

"Maybe he's going to say he wants to go to Mars?" Matt said, laughing at how ridiculous the idea was.

Tai opened his mouth to make a joke, but just then, Davis walked in.

"Hey guys!" Davis said, waving sheepishly.

"About time!" Tai said, motioning for him to hurry up. "What's this big news you have for us?"

Davis closed the door and walked to the front of the living room.

"Guys, thank you all for coming." Davis said, bowing slightly.

TK fidgeted, wondering why he was being so formal.

"I know you guys won't judge me..." Davis said, eying Tai with his arm around Izzy. "But still, it was a really big struggle. It's not easy to admit this."

Davis paced back and forth a few times, trying to calm his nerves.

"Just tell us Davis, it will be fine!" Ken said, trying to calm his friend.

Davis saw the tea on the table, grabbed, and took a drink.

"HEY! That was mine!" Cody yelled.

Davis smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

Cody's face softened. "Oh it's fine, I guess. Go ahead and finish it."

Davis nodded, and downed the rest of the tea, before taking a breath, and looking at the group.

"Okay..." Davis said, trying to be strong. "Guys... I'm... I'm gay."

Everyone stared.

"So... you found a boyfriend?" Joe asked, in a confused tone.

Davis blinked. "N-no..."

"Then... What's the news?" Izzy asked, puzzled.

Davis was starting to be confused as well.

"The news is that I'm gay."

After a few more moments of staring, the room erupted with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Davis!" Yolei said, hysterically "We've ALL known that for a LONG time."

Davis frowned, and then put his fist in the air.

"You guys don't have to be so mean about it!"

"Sorry Davis." Kari said, "It's just that we've all known."

"But how?"

Tai smiled. "Remember in your senior year, when we were lucky enough to have Willis come be our foreign exchange student?"

"Yeah so?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Tai!" Davis said, sitting down at the Chinese restaurant he and Tai decided to go to after a great soccer match. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Davis." Tai said, trying not to be distracted by the decorations around the restaurant. There were lanterns hanging from the walls, and a new years dragon on the ceiling. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, we are getting close to Valentines day... Do you have any idea what Willis would want for that?"

Tai blinked in surprise. "You mean... FOR Valentines day?"

Davis raised an eyebrow. "That's what I asked, right?"

"I-"

Tai was interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. Davis, of course, dug right into his sweet and sour chicken, while Tai was still trying to figure out why he would want to get Willis a Valentines day gift. Tai suddenly had a thought.

"Do you want to get Willis a gag valentines day gift?" Tai asked, curious. "Like a dildo shaped chocolate?"

Davis swallowed his mouth full of chicken. "I mean, that sounds fun anyway, but, why would I want to get him a gag gift? I mean a real Valentines day gift!"

XxXxXxX

"It was just a general question!" Davis said, turning red.

"That didn't seem like a general question to me." Tai said, with a smirk. "You didn't say anything about asking for someone else. You seemed like you wanted to know what YOU could get him."

Davis couldn't believe this. Here he thought he was being really secretive. Was he really that obvious?

"I knew too." Izzy said. "Because of that time you used my email shortly after that."

"I-I used your email? What are you talking about?"

XxXxXxX

The second generation of digidestined were at Izzy's hanging out. They had been sitting around playing games like Monopoly and Uno. So far, Izzy was winning most of them, while Davis usually lost, horribly.

"I don't think there are enough cards for all of us to play Uno at once." Cody said. "We'll have to play twice and a couple of us sit one game. I'll volunteer to sit out the first game."

"We should have at least one other sit out." Yolei said.

"I'll sit out." Davis said, to everyone's surprise. "Actually, Izzy, while I sit out, could I use your computer?"

"Uh, sure Davis." Izzy said, caught off guard with the request. "Just don't get me a virus."

"Nah." Davis said. "I'm just going to use my email."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Exactly, my email!" Davis said, getting frustrated.

"Davis, to use your email, what did you do?" Izzy asked, curiously.

"I went to your desktop and clicked on outlook!"

"Question..." Izzy said. "Why would I have YOUR email set up on MY desktop?"

Davis opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"But!" Davis finally spoke. "Willis' email was there when I started typing it!"

"You know Willis was my friend first, right?"

"...That's true..." Davis said, feeling stupid. "So you read the email?"

"No, actually." Izzy said, causing Davis to be more confused. "I got a call from Willis that night, wondering why I was thanking him for all the 'good times' we had, and that I couldn't wait to be in his arms again."

Everyone was trying not to giggle at that one. Davis was feeling pretty low.

"So everyone knew?" Davis said, looking around the room. "Joe?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Joe, you're a doctor, right?" Davis asked, once he found Joe at a party the group had for Christmas, senior year.

"I'm in college to be one, Davis." Joe said. "I won't be one for a long time, but if you had a question, I may be able to help."

"Well... it's... kind of about sex..."

Joe blushed a little bit, but continued on, after taking a drink of water. "Well I'm not very experienced with sex, but I can try."

"Can..." Davis said, trying to find his nerve. "Can anal sex hurt anything inside you? Like, organs or anything? And why do guys like having it so much?"

Joe wasn't expecting a question like that, but tried to be as calm as he could.

"It can, but only if you do a few bad things. For the most part, if you use enough lube, and have patience, it should be fine. But there are ways to prepare. I'll get you a pamphlet on what you should do. As for why guys like doing it, I guess it feels good to them, and if they have a girlfriend or a wife with a big ass then..."

"No no." Davis said, shaking his head. "I mean why do _GUYS_ like to have anal?"

Joe blinked a few times, before finally the dots connected in his head.

"OH, well..."

XxXxXxX

"I could have been just asking a general question!" Davis said, trying not to be really upset by how stupid he seemed.

"You then asked what you, personally, could do to stretch someone out." Joe finished.

Davis frowned as he looked around the room. "Sora?"

"Remember when you were embarrassed to buy condoms? And you asked me to?"

"Yeah..." Davis said, nodding.

"When I asked what brand you used, you said, 'I don't know, they usually by them.'"

"So?" Davis said, not getting it.

"Women don't typically buy condoms for the guys, they do that themselves."

Davis sighed, as looked around the room to someone else. He was getting desperate for SOMEONE to be surprised. Surely someone didn't know...

"Kari?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Davis, I'm sorry for the way I used to treat you." Kari said, patting his shoulder. They were catching up in the college cafeteria.

"Nah, it's okay. I was kind of arrogant back then. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. But I accepted a long time ago that nothing would happen between us. We're in college now. I'm glad that we are friends."

"Davis..." Kari started, awkwardly. "I think I made a mistake rejecting you. You have grown up a lot, and I really respect the man you've turned into, and you're a soccer star.

Davis couldn't help but blush at the compliments.

"So... will you go out with me, Davis?" Kari asked, hopefully.

Davis frowned. "What about TK?"

Kari shook her head. "He knows we're just friends. You're the one I want to date."

Davis looked a little more concerned. "So TK is okay?"

Kari looked a little more puzzled, but continued. "Yes, he's fine. So will you go out with me, Davis?"

Davis acted like he was pulled out of a deep thought.

"What? I'm sorry, no, but it was nice seeing you." And with that, he stood up and walked away.

XxXxXxX

"Not to be conceited..." Kari said, softly. "At first I thought it was weird, but then I realized, to not even want to try after all the time you wanted to be my boyfriend... and I've never seen you with other girls. So... I just kinda assumed."

No one was laughing this time. Tai looked like he wanted to punch Davis for treating his sister so coldly, but, she gave him a look to say it was fine, so he calmed down. He knew that Davis didn't hurt her intentionally. He knew he never would.

Davis looked at TK.

"TK?"

TK was turning a little red. "I'll tell you later, when we're alone."

Davis was getting a little afraid. How bad did he embarrass himself with TK? But for now he had to move on.

"Yolei?"

"I fixed your computer. When it was up and running again, I snooped around and found your gay porn."

"How?" Davis asked, getting a little more upset. "I delete the history!"

"Yeah, you did." Yolei said, nodding. "But there were still pictures in the temp folder. I must say, after looking through that folder... not only did I know you were gay, but, I knew I needed to look up this MJEsperandieu guy. From what I could see, his drawings were really amazing! I never would have thought that Fred and Shaggy liked it so rough..."

Davis never felt so awkward in his life, he needed to move on.

"Ken?" Davis asked, hopeful for a different answer.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Davis I'm her-WOW."

Ken walked into Davis' apartment, using his spare key, to see Davis watching gay blowjobs on his TV. Davis jumped up and started hitting the remote.

"It's broke Ken! I've been trying to get the channel to change!" He said, bouncing around hitting the remote, trying to make it work. "Come on, stupid thing! This isn't even remotely funny!"

Finally Davis ran over and unplugged the TV. Davis sighed and turned to face Ken.

"Sorry about that. I was flipping and it got stuck and- why are you looking at me like that?"

Ken pointed. Once Davis had turned to face Ken, Ken could see that Davis' front of his pants were open, and his wet dick and balls were hanging out.

"OH CRAP!" Davis said, running towards the bathroom. "I must have left my fly open after the bathroom!"

XxXxXxX

The whole place was laughing by that time.

"Matt?" Davis asked.

"When I am on stage with Knife Of Day, and I take my shirt off, you stare at me more than your sister!"

"I... didn't think I was that obvious."

"You were." Most of them said. "It was after all our initial thoughts, and it just kind of confirmed it."

"Cody?"

"Nothing in particular. I could just tell."

Davis frowned. "Well now I'm out... and I was the last one to know. Thanks for... nothing I guess."

"But we support you!" Tai said. "It was just fun to pick on you."

"Maybe for you." Davis said, sulking. "I'll see you guys later."

And with that, Davis left the apartment.

Everyone looked around awkwardly. No one really knew what to say.

"I'm going to go look for him." TK said, getting up.

"Me too." Ken said, following him out the door.

Everyone else just kind of looked at each other awkwardly.

"So..." Tai said, trying to break the tension. "Who was that gay artist you mentioned, Yolei?"

XxXxX

Davis wandered away from the apartment complex, not really with a destination in mind. He just wanted to walk.

"It could have been worse." Davis said to himself, glad no one was around to hear him talking to himself. "At least they didn't hate me... but why do I feel like they did? They didn't have to be so mean about knowing."

Davis kept walking, looking up at the night sky. The moon was bright. Davis sighed as he kept walking. He looked ahead of him and saw his favorite ice cream place. He hadn't actually been there in years. He walked in, and could smell a mix of flavors. It was cold inside, like it always was, with bright yellow wallpaper and a white floor.

"What can I get for you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Two scoops of Chocolate Marshmallow please, in a cup. You know what? Make it three."

The man could see that Davis was depressed, and it was like the equivalent of being at a bar and ordering another drink, but the man didn't protest.

Once Davis had his ice cream, Davis went around the corner, to eat ice cream out of sight.

Davis took a bite. It was delicious, and so creamy. It was his favorite, and would always make him feel better.

"Davis?" Davis sighed, as he heard TK's voice. He swallowed before speaking.

"How did you find me?" Davis asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"I knew this was your favorite ice cream place." TK explained, sitting across from Davis. "We used to come here all the time, remember? Sometimes just you and me." Davis still didn't make eye contact. "I know Ken went to check your apartment for you, but I had a feeling you'd be here."

"I just wanted to be alone for a little while. I can't believe I was so stupid, and everyone's reaction hurt."

"I'm sorry, Davis. You know they weren't trying to be mean to you, right?"

"I know." Davis said, still sounding upset. "It just felt that way, you know? It sucks."

"I understand. But... Davis? I still need to tell you, how I knew."

Davis sighed. "I don't think I want to know, I feel humiliated enough for one da-"

Davis was cut off by TK's lips on his. TK had leaned over the table, since Davis hadn't been paying attention. It was a quick kiss, and then TK pulled away.

"Mmm..." TK said, licking his lips. "Chocolate marshmallow..."

Davis blinked. "W-what was that?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Remember last week when I stayed the night at your apartment?"

"Yeah?"

XxXxXxXxX

TK blinked as he woke up in Davis' apartment.

He stood up from the couch, and walked down the hall for the restroom. As he walked, he could hear Davis' voice.

"I can't tell TK!" Davis voice came from behind the door. "I don't want him to hate me!"

"I don't think TK could possibly hate you." TK could hear Willis' voice from a speakerphone.

"I don't want him to know that I'm gay, let alone that I have feelings for him!"

TK's eyes widened. Davis... liked him?

XxXxXxX

Davis blushed. "Well at least there's one story where I wasn't being stupid. You were eavesdropping!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But if you walked by a door and heard your name, could you really keep on walking?"

"...No, I guess not." Davis said, sounding defeated. "But I didn't want a pity kiss."

"Oh, it wasn't." TK standing up, and sitting next to Davis. "The truth is that I have kind of had feelings for you too. Nothing major, just, thinking that you were cute and funny, and fun to be around."

Davis blushed more at being called cute.

TK took Davis' hand. "I'm sorry that you coming out went so badly. I know they didn't mean anything bad by it, but in your mind you were still in the closet, and what you went through today was hard."

Davis nodded in agreement. This had been one of the most difficult days of his life, but TK was making it a little better. "So now what?" He asked, curiously. "Do you... want to go on a date?"

"Let's just take this slow." TK said. "We can go on a few dates, and just see where it goes."

Davis smiled at the thought, as TK put his arm around him. At least one thing good came out of this day: He was going to go on at least one date, with the guy he loved, and thought he would never have a chance with.

Davis suddenly had a thought. "Well... join me for ice cream? And it can be like a first date?"

TK smiled. "Sounds like a good idea."

"What kind of ice cream should I get you?" Davis asked, getting out his wallet.

TK smirked. "I don't know... I think we just need a bowl for me. Three scoops? Really Davis?"

"Hey, I was depressed!"

The End

Hope you liked it!


End file.
